The ravens love
by Gemini's Revenge
Summary: Darkness devours light.. With love, comes pain. This is what she learned about 500 years ago. The miko was broken, her purity broken. Now a creature that feasts on human souls, she watches the innocent suffer, like she once did. I AM GOING STOP UPDATING THIS STORY! Will Be Rewritten as "A Match Forged of Fire and Brimstone"
1. Chapter 1

A man ran down an ally way at approximately 11:34 pm. The only sound was of his shoes against the paved road. Fear was the look in his eyes as he tripped over his own feet. "Help! Someone help me!" he shouted. No one was there, for there were no lights, no music, and no nothing.

"Poor Vincent." A female voice said. She clicked her tongue a few times. The man could only see a shadow of the female. The one thing he could see, however, was her eyes. They were glowing red and the pupils were black slits. "Please, let me go," Vincent pleaded. "Sorry, you know the deal. You get your wish and when it's completed I get your soul," she said. She leaned in and ate his soul, listening as his screams became softer until it finally stopped. Not the best meal, but a meal none the less. When she was done, she turned into a raven the size of a female eagle that had a hint of blue within the feathers. Its wing span was of about 2 feet and it was a really beautiful sight as she flew away, leaving only a few feathers and the body as her only evidence of her ever being there.

"My Lord, the queen has been worried about her subjects due to the massive amount of murders recently," The butler said. His Ink black hair was in a messy style. He had red-brown eyes that seem to look at your soul. "Sebastian, prepare the carriage at once, we will leave for the crime scene immediately," Ceil ordered. "Yes, My lord," Sebastian bowed as he left. Within 5 minutes, the carriage was on the move. When they arrived at the crime scene, Sebastian was sure that a demon had did it. The victim's pupils were nothing but dots with no life. He was eating at himself weather to tell the young master or not. "Sabastian, was this one of your kinds doing?" Ceil asked. The demon butler hesitated before he answered. "Yes," he finally stated. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a pure black feather with a dark blue glow. Yep, that had sealed the deal. A demon had done it, and the raven was going to figure out who did it. "Sebastian, I want you to find whoever did this," Ceil ordered. "Are you up to the task?"

"Yes my lord" the butler replied. Some people would say that it's impossible to trace someone by just a feather. "Because I am simply one hell of a butler,"

 **How was that? Sorry it was short, but it is just an opening. Anyway, Review. It makes me happy. Check out my other stories like 'Her, the woman who saves or destroys' and Blue moon. Thanks!**

 **~Creative anime wolf.**


	2. Meeting the black beauty

After they finished up at the crime scene, the pair went to go get Ceil a new cane. On their way down the street, a young lady bumped into the butler. "Oh I am terribly sorry," she said. The young woman looked like she was about Sebastian's age. At least what he appeared to be. Her skin was a creamy pale that looked soft as satin. Her raven black hair was in a braid tossed over the side of her shoulder. It seemed that if it was left loose, then it would be down to her shin. She had the clearest ocean blue eyes that seemed to swallow you into their depths. Her hands were covered by red silk gloves. She also wore a simple blood red dress with a long black ribbon tied around her slim waist. On her feet were black heels and around her neck was a necklace with a chain that looked like a snake with a black diamond pendent. Yet something seemed off about her, but the butler decided to ignore it for the time being. "Not at all Miss," Sabastian slipped a little bow before the lady had walked away. "Young master, shall we get ready for the ball tonight at the Viscount Druitt's manor?" Sabastian asked. "Yes, we can get my cane another time," Ceil stated as he started to walk back to the carriage.

 ** _AT THE BALL_**

Turns out that the Viscount Druitt had hosted a masquerade ball that night. Ceil wore a dark blue suit with black details and a black, navy blue and golden mask that covered his eyes and nose but left his mouth uncovered. Sabastian was required to wear a mask also. His mask only cover his eyes and was a midnight black. And, of course, he had on a black suit with a white shirt underneath the coat.

"CIIIIIIIIEEEEEELLLLLL!" came a high pitched voice from the corner. "Oh no, Sebastian don't tell me it's-"Ceil never got to finish his sentence because a mass of pink, lace, bows, and pigtails tackled him. "Elizabeth, get off of me this instant," he ordered. "Fine." She mumbled as she got off of the Earl." Oh and I wanted you two, particularly Sebastian, to meet someone I met a few hours ago." She said while looking around the ball room. "I don't see her anymore, where did she- ah there she is!" She exclaimed as she pointed across the ball room. Sebastian had sensed a demon aura coming from a masked woman. It was the same woman that had bumped into him earlier. She was simply breath taking. The woman wore a beautiful blue gown that had black ribbon crisscrossed across her chest and stopped under her breast. She had on black heels and a sapphire necklace with matching earrings. Her mask had a sapphire blue and a black feather on the corner of it and it was midnight black. It covered the eye part of her face and was held up with a stick (You know, those masks.) Her raven black hair was down in the back and the top was held by a clip and soon followed the back part. "Sebastian, can you go bring her over here with Ceil?" Elizabeth asked using her best cat eyes. "Why of course, Lady Elizabeth," and he walked off to meet the mysterious woman.

Before he got there, however, a man swooped her onto the dance floor. The masked female tried to pry off the man but with no prevail. Suddenly, she took off her mask and that froze the man in his footsteps. Slowly, he walked away from her and disappeared. 'Now's my chance,' Sebastian thought to himself as he made his way towards the female. "Excuse me miss, but may I have this dance?" he asked politely. "Yes you may," She replied. Her voice was beautiful but fierce, just the way he liked it. He took her by the hand and instantly felt power within her. It was a divine power, yet it was also unholy, like a demon. Both ways, it was powerful, and he wanted to know the person with this amazing power.

They made their way to the center dance floor when the waltz came on. They gracefully twirled to the music with all eyes on them. "Miss, may I ask your name?" He asked while they were dancing. "My name is-" Then, all the lights went out. Gasps could be heard from everywhere in the room before the sound of people fainting. "As I was saying, my name is Kagome," Her mask fell off of her face to reveal two red glowing eyes with black slits. "So, you are a demon," Sebastian said. "No, I'm also a miko. A very powerful one at that," Kagome said. To prove her point, one hand was glowing blue and the other one pink. "Sango, Rin, Kagura." As she said that, three young demoness walked into the room. They all looked identical. "These were once beautiful women, but they had their hearts broken by men. Kagura here had caught her boyfriend, Naraku, making out with her sister. Sango found out that her husband impregnated another woman that he was seeing. And poor Rin had the most traumatic. Her lover, Sesshoumaru, was kissing another woman in front of her. Then he said that he never saw her as a woman, just as an object that he could toy around with. They all had their hearts broken by someone they cared for, just like I did. So I turned them into demons and they pledged their lives to me. And I have taken great care of them ever since. Am I right, girls?" All of the girls nodded with a small smile.

They all had dark hair and lavender eyes. They seemed to be very weak demons. Most weak demons serve a more powerful one and hope to get some of the souls that they collect. This, however, could be a case where the weaker demons are in debt to the more powerful one.

"Anyway, I hope I get to know you better." She said as she seductively walked toward him. "Maybe I will find your life interesting" She put her hand on his cheek and crept her lips towards his. Sebastian had to restrain himself from kissing her till her lips were numb. Sensing his fight to keep hold, Kagome decided to tease him a bit. She ghosted her lips across his, played with his suit and stroked his chest. When she was done, she licked his nose with her cute, cat-like tongue. "You will see me in the near future, Sebastian, in all of my forms." With that, her sand her servants faded into the darkness. Sebastian lit all the candles in the room and picked up his master and his fiance, Elizabeth, then headed back to the manor. Not knowing that a raven was watching him the whole way.

 **Hello wonderful readers, I will try to update at least one of my stories on the weekend. I think that i will make this story one of a kind. Oh and see that review button down there, That's where I like to look for suggestions of parings and other things. And I forgot to mention was that the only difference between the triplets were the hair length. They are all either slightly longer or shorter than each other. Thank you to those who Read and Review. You make me so happy and make my job easier with those suggestions of yours. Until next time,**

 **~Creative anime wolf**


	3. A bond is made

When Ceil awoke the next morning, he found his butler walking in with his breakfast. "Good morning young master. Today for breakfast we have scones with a side of glazed fruit topped with a touch of sugar. Is there anything else you desire?" he asked as he set the tray beside his masters' bed. "Well, I want to know what happened last night. Who was the woman you were dancing with? She looked to be Asian, an exotic flower to the men of England." Ceil stated as he picked up his tea cup. "Say Sebastian, do you have an interest of that woman?" Ceil asked. "Yes, I will admit that I find her attractive," the butler replied. Ceil almost choked on his tea. That's it, hell had frozen over, Sabastian loved dogs and hated cats, and Ceil was married to the head of the Trancy household. Sebastian never admitted that he like a woman. The only time he actually interacted with a woman like that was when it was absolutely necessary. Ceil looked at his butler in disbelieve.

Outside the window, the raven smirked a little. The pair indoors were busy getting ready for the day. It was very rare to see an unclaimed demoness wandering around and males usually use them for breeding and reproducing. Sebastian, however, was different. He actually found her attractive! Maybe she should she what goes on inside the manor. Kagome did a quick scan of the manor and found an open window leading to the study. When she flew inside, she found the master of the house inside working on paperwork. Not wanting to be silent, she cawed. It wasn't like a normal ravens caw, though. It was beautiful, smooth and flowing. Like a falcons call only more raven-ish. It caught the boy's attention and he quickly called for his butler. Within the minute, the demon was in front of him, bowing. "Sebastian, get this bird out of my office, Now!"

"Of course, my young lord, "Sebastian held his arm out and Kagome flew right on. When the butler got out of the study, Kagome started to nudge his cheek affectionately. "Hello again, Sebastian," Sebastian looked at the talking bird with interest. "I would like to see what your life is like as a Phantomhive butler,"

"Very well, I will introduce you as a pet of a friend of mine," he said with slight hesitation. She flapped her wings in agreement. Sebastian called everyone to the dining area to do just that. "Everyone, this is Kagome. She is the hunting bird of a friend of mine. She will be staying with us for a while, so make sure no harm comes to her," Sabastian said. "Wow, she's a beauty alright," Bard said. "A cute one, yes she is," exclaimed Mey-rin. Before they could get any closer to pet her, Kagome snapped at them, took off, and landed on the arm of a chair. As they stood there trying to get close to the bird, Ceil came up to Sebastian and asked him about the bird. "Sebastian, why didn't you tell me that we would be having a bird here?" the lord was curious of his butler's decision. "She belonged to a relative of your fiance, so I offered to take her in," Sebastian explained.  
"Just make sure she doesn't bother me," Ceil walked out of the room. Kagome was done hissing and snapping at the trio and went back to her comfortable place on the butlers forearm and he dismissed the servants to wander the manor. "Sebastian, I haven't seen your animal form yet, I trust you so you should trust me, you do have a few minutes," the raven whispered. Sebastian sighed.

He hasn't been in his other form for over 4 years now. He jumped out a window and ran up a tree. Slowly, he turned into his familiars form. He was about the size of a male eagle and his feathers were tinted a dark purple. When the transformation was complete, he was a raven. The pair of black birds launched themselves from the tree and into the sky. Dancing in the wind like there was nothing to worry about. They dove and caught mice and rabbits from the ground. Sabastian actually felt warm around the demoness and liked the feeling. It was about an hour later when they perched on a tree outside the manor. Kagome lifted her wing to scratch the feathers with her beak. She unintentionally brushed against Sabastian which caused her to blush. He didn't react the way she expected. Instead of ignoring it, he leaned into her as she did to him. They stayed like that in silence for a while until Sabastian realized it was almost 10:00, the usual time his master retired. He gave the female an affectionate nudge and whispered to come later that night, around 12:45. He flew off and when he got back to the manor, he turned into his human appearance. All that night while he was getting his master ready for bed, Sabastian thought about Kagome. After his master retired, Sabastian checked his watch to see that it was 12:20. Never had time gone so slow for this demon.

 ** _With Kagome._**

Kagome was waiting on a tree branch waiting for Sebastian to get back. She had reverted to her human appearance while sitting on the limb. _Wow, I finally fell in love again. Heh, makes me feel like I'm a school girl._ She thought while swinging her feet back and forth. Kagome was getting bored, so she decided to see if she could make another contract.

She removed her gloves to find her contract symbol. It was very similar to Sebastian, but instead of a star made of lines, hers was made of a snake. In the middle, you could see the snakes head, poised to strike. A pang went through her body and a small smile formed on her lips. Kagome knew what it was, she was being summoned. Instantly, she went to the place she was summoned which was a theater. There, she saw the person who summoned her.

 ** _AT THE THEATER_**

Mark Walker was engulfed in a bright light, then all went black. After that, a blue glow lit up the space and he found himself laying on a bed of vines with roses the color of blood and night. There were a few other colors, like blue. Mark saw something moving within the vines. They were black and had blue markings. He realized that they were snakes, slithering and sliding in and out of the sea of vines. Slowly, snowflakes, the color of a frozen ocean, were dancing through the air. Mark slowly looked up and saw a beautiful black bird. The feathers were glowing a dark blue, the same color of its eyes. The talons were large and sharp like the beak. Around its left leg was a bracelet made of a metal snake. The raven was perched on a tree rapped in vines. _"Why have you summoned me?"_ It asked. Mark realized that the voice was female.

Kagome looked at the male in front of her. He was young, maybe 14 or 15. His hair was a black and short, maybe coming down to his mid head. But he had a bang that covered his right eye. His eyes were a violet and his skin was fair. He was wearing fancy clothes, like a noble. He spoke. "Are you an angel?" he asked. She almost laughed. This boy was indeed a fool. "No, I am a demon. A creature of the darkness. I feast on the human soul. Yet I am not, I am a miko, a priestess of the divine spirits." She replied. "Now, I will ask you a question. What is it you desire?" Kagome asked. "I want to eliminate my enemies and threats, to make my theater the best in the world," he answered. "How would you like to make a deal? I will be your servant, your queen on the chess board, your knight. I will obey your every order. There is just one price that I must inform you of,"

"What is it?" he asked. This seemed like this was a pretty good deal, the price could not be that bad.

"I will eat your soul when my mission is complete. If I do, you will not go to heaven nor hell, no afterlife. So, do you wish to form a contract with me?" She asked. He hesitated. He would have to give up his soul to get what he wanted. "Yes,"

"I will ask you once again, are you sure that you want to form a contract with me?" she asked. "Yes, I want to form a contract with you," he said once more. "Very well, I will come by your manor in the morning to place my mark on you, and It will not be painless, I assure you." With that, she flew away.

She realized that it was 12:40 and it would take her 10 minutes to the meeting place so she used a quarter of her demon speed to get there in 8. -

Sebastian was already there when she got there. He was in his human form and she had to tell ya, he, was, hot. Kagome landed on a branch to change into her human form.

 ** _Sebastian P.O.V_**

I was waiting there for what seemed like hours when I saw her. She was still in her bird form until she landed. Her outfit changed from the last time I had saw her. She had on a French maid outfit that was beautiful. The base dress was a midnight black and went to her lower thigh. The apron was crisp white and made of lace and silk. Her hair was in a tight French braid that went to her shin. Her head piece was a white lace headband. On her feet were 3 inch black high heeled shoes. And her legs were smoothed out. She wore a black feather in her hair and white gloves on her hands. "Sorry I'm late, I was summoned by someone and had to go see what they wanted," she said with a small smile.

 ** _REGULAR P.O.V._**

Kagome walked slowly towards him with one foot in front of the other, balancing perfectly on the thick but narrow tree branch. "So Sebastian," she whispered in his ear. "Did you miss me that badly?" she licked the shell of his ear. Being with a dog demon really helped when it can to lying. A person gives off a certain scent when they are. Sebastian didn't want to lie, "Yes, I did," She was surprised at that answer. Kagome felt herself being pulled towards the male as his hand had wrapped around her waist. She was now face to face with him and his lips collided with hers. Both Kagome and Sebastian closed their eyes and started moving their lips. _'She tastes so good, like the purest soul I ever eaten,'_ He thought.

They continued the kiss for about 5 min until they pulled away. Their bodies had molded perfectly together. They stayed in each other's arms for a while until Kagome had to place a mark on her future meal. Giving Sabastian a peck on the lips, the demoness hopped away on the roof tops. Heading for the walker mansion.

 ** _AT THE WALKER MANSION_**

Mark hung up the phone when he heard a knock on his window and opened it. A mist of dark blue came from the window and attacked his face. He screamed in agony as something was being burned onto his right eye. The pain was awful. His eye contracted and felt like it was going to explode.

When the mist let him go, Mark collapsed on the floor, withering around like a snake with its head chopped off. It was a few hours until the lord of the house finally awoke in his bed. He assumed that the pain was just a nightmare until he saw his reflection in his vanity. On Marks right eye, a symbol glowed brightly. _So it wasn't a dream,_ he thought as he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he said calmly. A female with long black hair that went down to her calf walked in. She was wearing a French maid's outfit and was carrying a silver tray with her. "Good morning, master. Today we have a scone with a fruit cobbler topped with sugar and whipped cream," the chef had never made a simple breakfast sound so delicious. "Who are you?" Marked asked as he took a bite of his scone. "I am Kagome, a servant of yours," she said with a smirk. The woman took of a glove to reveal the same mark that was on his eye. "You're that demoness that I met yesterday," he finally realized. "Yes, to make the contract complete, you have to give me my first order," she replied. _Well, I can make her do anything, I will do something small to test it out._ he thought. "I want you to dance as my main act in the show tonight," he stated. She gave a bow while answering with "Yes, my lord,"

 **How was that? I hope it was good. Any criticism its welcome. Make sure you review and follow this story. It makes me the happiest person in the world! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. NOTICE TO READERS

ATTENTION READERS!

I would like to apologize for not updating my stories. I am in one of those moments in life where its rough so, yeah. Also, I have idea's for other stories that I hope to release in the future. One of them is an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover. Thank you for all the reviews that you give me. They are my fuel to continue writing. I will be revising this story:

The Ravens love.

If you have any idea's, PLEASE let me know through a PM and I will consider it. Also, read my profile and It will tell you some stuff that you might need to know. Thank you!


End file.
